metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Liquid Snake
(commonly referred to as Liquid) was the "twin brother" of Solid Snake and the squad commander of High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND during the Shadow Moses Incident. He was a "Son of Big Boss", created in the Les Enfants Terribles project, along with his clone brothers Solid Snake and Solidus Snake. Big Boss told Liquid Snake that he was created in order to express Big Boss' recessive "soldier genes", and was therefore led to believe that he was inferior to Solid Snake. Because of this, he held a strong resentment towards his twin brother, who supposedly expressed "better" genes, and wished to defeat him in combat, reclaiming what he felt was his birthright, and thus proving his superiority. Possessing an IQ of 180, Liquid spoke seven languages fluently, including English, Spanish, French, Malay, and Arabic, the latter of which he spoke like a native. He was almost an exact double of Solid Snake in terms of appearance, with the only distinguishable feature being his darker skin tone and blonde hair color. He also had a tattoo on his left arm, which resembled the Rod of Asclepius, but with a sword in its place. Since he was raised in the UK shortly after birth, Liquid spoke with a British accent. Biography Background Liquid was born in 1972, along with his twin brother, Solid Snake, as a result of the ninth batch''Metal Gear Solid'' by Raymond Benson: "The president turned back to the window. "Well, is the project finally going to succeed?" he asked. "This is, what, the ninth try?" "Have faith, Mister President," Dr. Clark said. "I corrected the genetic code in the last batch. I also made sure that the surrogate mother possessed certain genetic latches, if you will, that could connect with those of Big Boss.'' of "Les Enfants Terribles", a secret government project designed to create the perfect soldier, using the genes of the "Greatest Warrior of the 20th Century", Big Boss. By utilizing the Super Baby Method, eight clone babies were grown using Big Boss’ DNA merged with eggs taken from a healthy Japanese woman. Six of the babies were aborted to promote growth in the remaining two, who were then implanted into the womb of EVA. Nine months later twins were born: Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. The two clones were modified on the genetic level, with Liquid expressing all the "superior" soldier genes and Solid expressing all the "inferior" soldier genes. A third clone was also later created, known as Solidus Snake, who was a perfect clone of Big Boss. Liquid Snake was later led to believe that he was the result of Big Boss's inferior genes and later informed an unknowing Solid Snake as such. Early Life and Career Liquid was raised in the UK shortly after birth and became was the youngest person to serve in the Special Air Service, at the age of 18. His real name was also heavily classified to the extent that even someone among the highest levels of the military chain of command is forbidden to know about it. During the Gulf War in Iraq, he was assigned to a SAS unit to track down and destroy mobile Scud missiles. In truth, he infiltrated the Middle East as a sleeper agent for the British Secret Intelligence Service, but was taken prisoner by Iraqi forces and held captive as a prisoner of war until 1994, when he was rescued by the U.S. Government. After Solid Snake "killed" Big Boss during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, Liquid hated Snake even more because Snake had killed Big Boss before Liquid himself could exact revenge on him, due to his belief that Big Boss had willingly undergone the Les Enfants Terribles project and "chose" Liquid to be what he believed to be the "inferior" clone."Liquid: Ha! Love!? It's hate!! His choosing me, knowingly, to be the inferior one... For this I want revenge! You don't even understand this! You, who could kill your own real father! You stole my chance for revenge!" Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) Liquid Snake joined FOXHOUND in the year 2000, after Solid Snake and Colonel Campbell had already retired from the unit. After Liquid joined, he became FOXHOUND's field commander, and reinstated the old codename system, with the addition of personal identifiers. In 2005, Liquid Snake along with FOXHOUND members Decoy Octopus, Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven, Revolver Ocelot, and the Genome Army, formed a terrorist group called the Sons of Big Boss. The terrorists seized control of Shadow Moses Island and the nuclear equipped Metal Gear REX, taking the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson and ArmsTech President Kenneth Baker as hostages. Liquid then demanded the preserved remains of Big Boss in order to produce a cure for the genetic defects of the Genome Army. Basing himself in the Shadow Moses facility, and supported by FOXHOUND, the Genome Army, and Metal Gear's nuclear capabilities, Liquid intended to recreate Outer Heaven. With these vast resources at his command, Liquid would drag the world into the Third World War, wanting to fulfil Big Boss's dream of a world which always had a place for soldiers. During the course of Solid Snake's mission to eliminate the nuclear threat, he was confronted by Liquid on several occasions. Initially, Liquid attacked Snake with a Hind D attack helicopter as he crossed the Communications Towers, the Russian gunship menacing Snake several times before a final showdown on the roof of one tower; the Hind eventually went down in flames due to Stinger missiles fired by Snake. He survived (a parachute is visible on a tree in the Snowfield of the base, though a Codec call confirms he couldn't possibly have used it and placed it there after crashing to taunt Snake with his survival) and while posing as McDonell Miller (Liquid killed Miller earlier) tricked Snake into focusing on Naomi Hunter as a mole and activating REX with Kenneth Baker's PAL card during Codec calls. Afterwards, he explained to Snake that not only was the Pentagon manipulating Snake, but they also developed FOXDIE and injected the virus into Snake in order for Snake to kill everyone involved with the Shadow Moses Incident unknowingly and allow the Pentagon to recover the Genome Soldier's remains and REX without risk of damaging them. Liquid also revealed his bitterness towards Snake for killing Big Boss before he had the chance to exact revenge on him himself. The entire final act of the Shadow Moses Island incident was a series of battles between Snake and Liquid. First, Liquid piloted Metal Gear REX and attacked Snake, but, with the help of Gray Fox, Snake destroyed Metal Gear. Despite being caught in REX's explosion, Liquid survived, and dragged Snake (who was knocked out by the force of the explosion) up to the top of what remained of REX. After placing Snake's prone body on top of REX, he then started talking to Snake, or rather, Snake's codec nanomachines. He then reveals that he was aware that The Patriots had bugged Snake and were behind the mission and the development of FOXDIE, and he explains that after he is finished with Snake, he will come after them next. He then explains that after he is finished with Snake, he will come after them next. After Snake woke up from his sleep, he then explains that he won't be killed as long as Snake is still alive, and that just because REX was destroyed doesn't mean that he was done fighting and explained his goals: He wanted to give soldiers a purpose again, especially after the fact that Soldiers are now being used by hypocritical politicians and their political gambits. He also deduces that Snake, despite his claims of not enjoying a war-torn world, actually has the opposite emotion to it. He also explains the history of both their own creation and the Genome Soldier’s creation, as well as why they needed Big Boss's remains, at the very least. Apparently, the Genome Soldiers, due to the genetic engineering placed onto them, had started to succumb to the after-effects. In other words, they'll die from cellular decomposition, and the key to curing them was Big Boss's corpse. He then reveals that while Snake was still unconscious, he placed a prone Meryl Silverburgh on top of REX as well as wired her to a timed explosive. He also hints that the Pentagon is about to blow away Shadow Moses Island. Then, Liquid and Snake battled bare-handed atop the ruins of Metal Gear, attempting to fling each other from the top of the ruined bipedal tank to the ground far below. While it seemed Snake was victorious in this struggle, Liquid, still able to fire a FAMAS one-handed, pursued him as he tried to escape from the impending nuclear strike. Ultimately, Liquid fell victim to the genetically engineered FOXDIE virus, just outside the facility. A final conversation between Ocelot and George Sears reveals that Liquid was in fact the superior clone and Solid Snake the inferior one. Apparently, Liquid was intentionally deceived in order to drive him to carry on Big Boss' legacy. Ocelot: "Yes. The inferior one was the winner after all. ...That's right. Until the very end, Liquid thought he was the inferior one." Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Liquid Snake's influence did not end with his death. During Revolver Ocelot's hijacking of Metal Gear RAY in the Tanker Incident, Liquid's personality was able to take control of his former ally, via the transplant of the right arm that once belonged to him. In 2009, during the Big Shell Incident, he anonymously tipped off Solid Snake and Otacon about the events unfolding at the Big Shell, as he knew he could only take full control of Ocelot in Snake's presence. Following Arsenal Gear's emergency ascent course, Liquid berated his "brothers", Solid Snake and Solidus Snake, then escaped with RAY in search of the Patriots. In addition, it was revealed that Liquid's corpse was stolen by Snake after the Tanker Incident in an attempt to fake his own death. After examining the body, Rosemary confirmed that the DNA matched that of Solid Snake, seemingly reaffirming his death to Raiden. In 2014, Liquid Snake's "spirit" had completely fused with Revolver Ocelot, creating the new entity: "Liquid Ocelot". In reality, Ocelot had merely pretended to be Liquid to trick the Patriots. Before his death, Ocelot referred to himself as "Liquid's doppelgänger". Big Boss later explained to Snake that Ocelot was able to recreate Liquid's consciousness using a combination of nanomachines and hypnotherapy (although it's unknown if during the Manhattan Incident, Liquid really possessed Ocelot or not). In the meantime, Liquid's corpse had been put to further use, with various body parts used in the process of rebuilding Big Boss's damaged body. Personality and Characteristics Liquid displays an arrogant and loud attitude in stark contrast to Solid Snake, who is more calm and collected. He was an especially adept pilot; as shown when he was flying a Hind D during a blizzard as a dangerous decision, especially in combat against two F-16's, as well as pilot it from within the weapons operator's cockpit. He would later use the same chopper to combat Snake. Liquid also displayed superhuman endurance, surviving a helicopter crash, repeated hits with surface-to-air missiles, sitting right on top of an explosion so powerful it knocks Snake out from the other side of the room, falling off Metal Gear REX, repeated hits from a .50 caliber heavy machine gun and a car crash; he is still standing immediately before he finally succumbs to FOXDIE. He was incredibly bitter towards Big Boss and Solid Snake for apparently knowingly choosing Liquid to be the inferior one, and having what he thought was the superior genes, respectively. Although his hatred for them knows no bounds, he was also driven by a sense of connection to his twin brother. His main drive was the belief that he bears all of Big Boss's recessive genes, and that he was born knowing that his brother was superior. He is driven to surpass his genetic destiny, and in essence, his father. However, he never learned the truth that it was in fact he that gained the superior genes, while Solid Snake was the inferior. Therefore, in an ironic twist, it turns out that Snake did what Liquid had set out to do all along, with neither of them ever knowing (although it's possible that Liquid did manage to find out about his true inheritance after taking control of Ocelot, due to his comments about how he has access to Ocelot's memories). Trivia *Liquid is the only Snake that has not worn an eyepatch (or a similar device). *When Solid Snake was "summoned" from Alaska, he originally possessed the same hairstyle as Liquid, but he cut his hair just prior to being sent to Shadow Moses, so that he "won't be mistaken for Liquid." However, Meryl Silverburgh still confuses him with the terrorist leader upon first meeting Snake. *Despite being a clone of Big Boss, Liquid Snake did possess some East Asian DNA in his genome, as a result of the Les Enfants Terribles project. The donor egg, provided by a Japanese woman, would have passed on mitochondrial DNA to Liquid, though his nuclear DNA would still be entirely composed of Big Boss's genes. *Liquid was also, somewhat, aware of his and Solid Snake's Japanese heritage. During the Shadow Moses Incident, he almost let slip his true identity, while posing as Master Miller, when discussing Snake's and Vulcan Raven's ancestry'Liquid Snake (as Master Miller)': "A Native Alaskan American, huh? Probably Athapaskan. They're originally from the same tribe as the Apaches and Navajos of New Mexico. Anthropologically, they're related to the Japanese. There are even linguistic similarities between Athapaskan languages and ancient Japanese. You and he probably share many of the same ancestors." Solid Snake: "...Master, I don't remember telling you that I was part Japanese..." Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998).. It was also possible that he provided Raven with this knowledge, due to his remarks to Solid Snake that "Blood from the East flows within your veins." Behind the Scenes *The mission that Liquid Snake partook in that resulted in his capture in Iraq had similarities for one of the mission outlines of the failed SAS mission during the Gulf War: Bravo Two Zero. *AbbyShot Clothiers, a company that creates media-inspired and video game clothing, created a trench coat similar to the one that Liquid wears. It is priced at $400 CAD, $343.14 USD, and £223.44.Foxhound Coat. Accessed 2009-05-30. *When outside the control room of Metal Gear REX before Snake loses the PAL Card, the player can contact Liquid, who will still answer disguised as Master Miller, even though Liquid will appear to be sharing a conversation with Ocelot if the player looks at the control room in first person view. *If Snake fails to defeat Liquid atop REX before the time limit runs out, Liquid will laugh maniacally during the Game Over screen. *In the original plot for Metal Gear Solid 2, Liquid was supposed to have faked his death from FOXDIE and was also going to be the main villain of the game. However, this, along with most of the original plot, was scrapped. *Liquid Snake was foreseen in Elisa and Ursula's prophetic vision, in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, as "the son that will bring the world to ruin". *Killing enough human enemies in Metal Gear Solid 4 will cause Old Snake to recall Liquid’s words to him at the end of Metal Gear Solid ("You enjoy all the killing, that's why!"). The shock from this episode causes Snake to throw up and his Psyche Gauge lowers drastically. *In MGS4, during the opening stage of the final battle with Liquid Ocelot, images of Liquid from MGS1 flash on the screen, and the Encounter music from MGS1 is played. Liquid Ocelot's attack patterns in this stage are similar to the ones Liquid Snake used in the fistfight atop REX. The pre-fight cutscene also bears some resemblance to The Twin Snakes post-battle cutscene with Liquid. *Liquid Snake and Zero share many similarities. Liquid was the commander of FOXHOUND while Zero was the commander of FOX. Liquid considers himself enemies of his brother Solid Snake and their father Big Boss, while Zero was friends then enemies with Big Boss. They both have an ego (Liquid's ego is more known while Zero developed his later in his life). Lastly, both Liquid Snake and Zero share the same voice actor (Banjo Ginja) in the Japanese version of the Metal Gear series. *According to Shinkawa, Liquid Snake was originally dark haired like his brother, Solid Snake, but it was bleached to blonde by the intense rays of the sun during his time in Iraq. *During the unveiling of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker at the 2009 Tokyo Game Show, Hideo Kojima announced that Liquid Snake will appear in the game. He also announced that the game will reveal exactly what made Liquid the way he was. It is unknown how Liquid will be involved in the game since he (and Solid Snake) were two years old in 1974. *Liquid (along with several other Metal Gear characters) made a cameo feature in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a mention in a collectible trophy. According to the Cardboard Box trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Liquid is just as fond of cardboard boxes as his brother. *In the Metal Gear Solid: Official Missions Handbook, Liquid Snake was stated to have taken down four Mobile SCUD missile launchers before Iraqi paratroopers captured him. He was then brainwashed by the Iraqi government and assigned to undertake major terrorist activities throughout the Middle East before he was rescued. However, due to the questionable nature of the book, whether this information is canon or not is debatable. Gallery File:Mgs-liquid-snake.jpg|Liquid Snake File:Mgs-liquid-snake-concept.jpg|Concept design, later reused for Sergei Ivanovich File:Mgs-sketch-liquid.jpg|Liquid Snake sketch, used on promotional postcards File:Liquid File.jpg|Liquid Snake's FOXHOUND file info File:Liquid MGS.jpg|Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid File:Liquidsnake.gif|Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes File:Liquid MGS TS.jpg|Liquid, piloting REX, in The Twin Snakes References de:Liquid Snake es:Liquid Snake Category:MGS Characters Category:MGS2 Characters Category:Peace Walker Characters